The Meownsion
About 'The Meownsion' Lucas Easton is Guest: #43 sleeping in Room #43, accordingly. Lucas is a caucasion male aged 25 and is currently unemployed. His previous occupation was a highly skilled Veterinary Nurse, though his love for animals changed from wanting to save their lives to simply quitting - he just couldn't put another animal down. Pet rabbits, birds, dogs and cats to name very few. Not just the sorrow of 'killing' an animal but the faces of the families once the job was complete. He explained, "They instantly attempt to move on, once they know there is nothing we can do... That takes strength, but it was riddled with sadness. It has eaten away at me and I can take no more." A guest of 2 months, Lucas is almost a fully fledged Mansion member having undergone the training required. He has signed all paperwork stating that he is selling his soul to live here with us as a Nurse again. Not for animals but for the people and monsters that will need tweaking as such. The final mission of becoming a Nurse Member is to have the ability to 'put a human to rest' without feeling any overwhelming emotions. He succeeded admirably. A month later, his staying was confirmed. However, there were a couple of issues with Lucas Easton which is why he was in #43 to begin with. The Forty Rooms are for slightly insane people, slightly - in this case means he has 'visions' that aren't actually there. This was extremely common, thus we gave him some heavy sedating medication to get his sleeping and eating habbits in tiptop shape before we let him hold a scalpel again. Routine action for The Forty Rooms. It didn't work for Lucas. "I know it sounds crazy. Hell. I am crazy to be living here - how do you even sleep in this place? The noises at night are the creepiest I ever heard, and who is it outside my room? I was told that it would be peaceful? Anyway. I sound crazy... Hear me out. I wake up several times in the night, but specifically at around 4:10 in the morning. I hear this really low wooing sound. Like an electric razor that has been left on, or say, a lawn mower in the distance. Much louder and much more muffled if you get me. As I'm half asleep and want more sleep after the medication I take, I try to forget about it and just snooze through it. This has happened for the past 2 weeks now: My head creates these images of cats. Maybe 30 of them. They are surrounding my bed, some claw at the bed covers that hang over the mattress, others are stretching and flexing their claws on the bed and I hear the springs twanging under my head. I can't wake up at all - meanwhile, these cats start to pile on top of me one-by-one purring extremely loudly, sounding more like a silent chainsaw collectively meowing and screaming as if hungry or in pain. Some feel really bony and some have really sharp claws as they dig them into my skin. Then, there is one specific cat that smudges my face as I rest, the fur of this one cat has been shaven off. It feels like a chizzled beard scraping on my face. The skin of the cat behind the sharp hairs is cold, bumpy and slightly dampened. I then caught on to what it could be - my mind playing tricks, all the cats I ever put down, right? Maybe they are ghost cats? Maybe I AM just crazy, I can't tell anymore." After this statement we decided to come up with a plan to place video cameras in his room. He felt weird about this, but agreed all the same. He explains still having the same 'nightmares' but the video tapes reveal nothing. Only Lucas tossing and turning in his bed, swatting his lumbering arms at thin air. He was right about the time though, it was 4:15 when he really started to lose it and the whole process ended at 5 in the morning. 4 nights of this happened and he was disturbing the whole Forty Room's Corridor now. We told him that we'd have to up him to room #59 if he does it again on Night 5. Sadly, it did happen again. We took his statement. "I guess I am crazy. You're moving me up to The Fifty Rooms aren't you? Anyway. Same thing happened...cats, claws, purring. Yadda yadda. But, there was something new last night. The thing outside my door that I told you about? It was in my room last night. I was in the sleep paralysis state, the bald cat was smudging my face - then the door clicked shut. Slow, creaky footsteps were stepping around my room. I could feel it in my mind, standing at the bottom of my bed. Whatever it was began to do really weird shit, kicked my bedlegs a couple of times, shook the bedframe as I wobbled in my position. It touched behind my knees where the cartilage part is? Started to squeeze it, man. What the fuck? Who is that? Anyway, then I guess this person was almost finished. The cats were meowing and some jumped off me, the bald one by my face was picked up. Then I heard sickening sounds - the cats, their necks were being snapped by this person...I've never heard a cat make a sound like they did last night, one after the other, dead. It sounded like a cat under water being punched and kicked as it attempted to free itself. This person then flung the cat corpses across the room, flopping and banging on the floor like an out of date loaf of bread. I was crying in my sleep. When I woke up, it was bright out and nothing was amiss. Crazy. I mean, one, maybe two night terrors, but these were constant. I don't know..." Having read the statement and deciding that Lucas was just having a really bad phase in adjusting, we set him up in a large tent out on The Mansion's lawn. This way, there was no disruptance to other guests, no door for the supposed 'person' to enter and with a smaller room being the zipped up tent, no cats could enter. Perfect. It was 2am. Lucas was sleeping in the tent outside. In the Recording Room, we thought to examine last night's tape just in case Lucas wasn't a liar and with the entrance of this person we thought the justice of it being Barry messing around would work wonders to deliver a deep punishment for him. The tape didn't display Barry (sadly). It also didn't display any cats. It displayed a man. Lucas was right about this one. It was the man he 'put down' at the beginning of his stay, his mission of not carrying any overwhelming emotions. The ghostly vision was blurry and not fully visable but it was definitely him. Back in the tent, Lucas awoke having heard the same wooing sounds. "God damnit, for fuck's sake," he mutters as he pulls himself to his hands and knees. Crawling toward the zipdoor, Lucas opens the tent and looks around. He saw this*